sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)/Quotes
Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as SatAM for short) is an American produced cartoon based of the video game of the same name. Originally ran on Saturday mornings on the ABC Network and known as "Sonic SatAM", it depicted the battles between Sonic and his team of Freedom Fighters against the forces of the evil Dr. Robotnik. Season 1 'Sonic Boom' :Sally: Antoine will go with me. :Sonic: Antoine?! You're kidding, right? :Sally: I'm kidding, wrong! :Sonic: Right or wrong? :Sally: I'm right, you're wrong... as usual. 'Sonic and Sally' :Antoine: Allow moi, madamoiselle. :Bunnie: Thanks, sugah. takes her by her robot hand, accidentally pulling off her arm Oh, dear... Ah'm just fallin' apart! :Rotor: Where's Sonic and Sally? :Bunnie: Well, they were right behind me, when- :Sonic: CANNONBALL! into hay pile :Dr. Robotnik: I don't suppose you could tell me the location of Knothole, princess. :Sally: Certainly... when you get a life! :signals to Snivley, who pushes a button :Robot: Sally's voice When you get a life! :gasps in horror :Tails: I missed you, Sally! :Sally Robot: I missed you too, Tails! his cheek :Tails: ...you didn't do the funny kiss. :Sally-bot: Oh... oh, right. The funny kiss. him again, the same way :Tails: No, Aunt Sally. The funny kiss! Sally Robot looks at him confused On my nose! :Sally Bot: Oh, that funny kiss! :runs in circles around the Sally Robot, causing it to short circuit :Rotor: Boy, Robotnik's really good. She fooled everybody! :Sonic: Except Tails. :Sonic: I dunno if that's the real Sal, Tails. :Sally: Oh, really? :Sonic: Really! :Sally: him Well? :Sonic: She's a fake! Come on, Tails! Let's juice! away with Tails :Tails: All right! :Sally: I'll show you fake, Sonic Hedgehog! 'Ultra Sonic' :Uncle Chuck: his free will Sonic... is that you, Sonnie? :Sonic: Uncle Chuck! Yes! Man, it's good to see you! Uncle Chuck :Uncle Chuck: I missed you too, Sonnie. Still good lookin' and always cookin', eh Sonnie boy? :Sonic: You got it, Unc. Shakin' and bakin'. :Uncle Chuck: Princess Sal... Rotor... Bunnie... oh, it's a real treat to see you all again. :Sally: Welcome back, Charles. :Rotor: How you doing, Chuck? :Antoine: Dr. Hedgehog.... salutes Bonjour. :Uncle Chuck: Ha, ha... bonjour Antoine! :everyone is running away, Uncle Chuck falls to the ground in pain :Sonic: Uncle Chuck? What's the matter? Uncle Chuck? Chuck takes out his Power Ring, which has faded Oh, no... :Uncle Chuck: It's okay... you did good, Sonnie boy. You saved Mobius. That's all that matters. :Sonic: No way. We're saving you and getting you back to Knothole! :Uncle Chuck: It's too.... it's too late for me.... Sonic.... :Sonic: Uncle Chuck? :Chuck looks up, his eyes glowing red and snarling :Sonic: No, Uncle Chuck! Fight it, man! Fight it! :Sally: Sonic... he's turned back. :Sonic: Uncle Chuck! :Bunnie: Sonic and pulling him away Let's go, sugah-hog! :Sonic: UNCLE CHUCK! 'Sonic and the Secret Scrolls' :discusses her plan to fly to Maga in the newly-built Freedom Stormer :Sonic: And you plan to get there in that jalopy? :Sally: You can only see Maga from the sky... scornfully and it's not a jalopy. :Ant: I am so tired.... I could pop. :Rotor: What are we looking for, Sally? :Sally: Something called "the Chair". :Antoine: Oh... "the Bed" sounds too much nicer. :is hiding inside the Breath of Mobius from Robotnik :Sally: 4 seconds... :wind sound grows louder inside the Breath of Mobius :Robotnik: Snivley, what is that sound? :Snivley: I don't know, sir. :Sonic: the winds pick up intensely Bingo, baby! :Snivley and the SWAT-bots are lifted into the air and thrown over the cliffside, Sonic runs against the winds and back to the Freedom Fighters :Sally: Sonic! Are you okay, Sonic? :Sonic: Yeah, but Ro-butt-nik isn't. He's history! :Bunnie: Robotnik dead? I just can't believe that. :Sonic: Believe it. :the Freedom Fighters depart Maga, Robotnik and Snivley climb up the cliff :Robotnik: The hedgehog will pay dearly for this, Snivley! Mark my words. 'Super Sonic' :Bunnie: Who the hoo-hah was that? :Sally: It was the Guardian. :Rotor: Who's "the Guardian"? :Sally: More like "what". Legends say he watches over the resting place of Lazaar. :Sonic: What's Lazaar? :Sally: Not "what"... "who". :Sonic: confused Who is what?! :computer crystal lists off spells, when it mentions teleport :Robotnik: Oh, that's it, Snivley! Teleport! The perfect spell I'm looking for! :Computer Crystal: Name target. :Robotnik: Sonic the Hedgehog. :Computer Crystal: Target out of range. Name target. :Robotnik: Princess Sally. :materializes in front of Robotnik :Sally: Huh? How did I...? :Robotnik: Seize her! :Sally: horror Robotnik! :shakes in distress :Lazaar: Using the magic, he is. :Sonic: Who's using the magic? :Lazaar: I know not his name. But evil, he is. Pure evil! :Sonic: Then it's Robotnik! 'Sonic Racer' :and Snivley test the Race-Bot's speed :Snivley: 500 miles per hour, sir. :Robotnik: Oh, that's good.... that's very good, indeed. Too bad it was only going half it's speed. Surprise surprise, hedgehog... :Robotnik: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Red Rodent Hood? at Sonic's disguise 'Hooked on Sonics :'Antoine': She is thinking I am a complete ''fuel. :Rotor: A fuel? :Antoine: Yes, a fuel, a fuel! Why is this so difficulting to understand? :looks on confused :Antoine: A fuel is a stupid person. :Rotor: Oh, you mean a fool. :Antoine: The princess, she is not even noticing I am alive. :Rotor: Sonic's a tough act to follow. You'd have to do something major to get Sally's attention. :Antoine: And how, I ask, do I do that? :Rotor: I dunno... jokingly capture Robotnik and bring him to Knothole? 'Harmonic Sonic' :Rotor: Check it out, Sonic. :Sonic: Man, that is beautiful. From here, you can't tell Robotnik's destroying the whole place. :Rotor: We'll get him, Sonic. :Sonic: Yeah. He's nothin' but a nothin'. :Saxophone Robot: Where is your station? :Sonic: Spy sensors. :Saxophone Robot: A Brain Bot, huh? We don't like Brain Bots here! :Sonic: Yeah, must be a bummer not to have a brain. :Saxophone Robot: I have a brain! :Sonic: Yeah? Bet you can't even answer a dumb question! :Saxophone Robot: Try me. :Sonic: Okay, where are the spy sensors? :Saxophone Robot: Building 105, South Tower. :Sonic: Cool. You do have half a brain. :Robotnik: Listen closely, Snivley. It could be crucial to your health. The hedgehog... and his band of fools... will be eliminated! Do I make myself clear? :Snivley: Y-yes, sir. Very... very clear, sir. :Knothole citizens cheer for Sonic and Rotor :Sally: Where is Rotor? :Rotor: Right here. a new invention over It's a nifty quill designer. Built especially for hedgehogs. You could use it, Sonic. All that electricity trashed your 'do. Give it a shot! :puts on the helmet and runs on the treadmill. It lifts him into the air, revealing a forward mohawk style :Rotor: Uh-oh. :Sally: Uh... nice quills. :Sonic: out a mirror AAAAAAHHHHHHH! 'Sonic's Nightmare' :line throughout the episode :Sally: Sonic, where were you when the brains were handed out? :Sonic: in his sleep Oh, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. You make my heart stop... my mouth water! :blushes, thinking he is talking about her :Sonic: Yes... there's nothing like a chili dog. :Sally: annoyed Oh, brother. 'Warp Sonic' :Ant: My princess! I am too to be writing you a "pum". :Sally: A "pum"? :Ant: Yes, a "pum"! :Sally: Oh, a "poem"! :Ant: Yes, that is what I am saying. throat I am a royal guard, straight and true. And I would be giving my life for you. :Sonic: Excuse me while I chunk my chili... :Antoine: You are insulting my pum?! :Sonic: No, your "pum" insults itself. :confronting Griff about the stolen Power Stone :Griff: I'm sorry, Sonic. But we were desperate. :Sonic: That doesn't mean you can steal. We're all in this fight against Ro-butt-nik together! 'Sub-Sonic' :Sonic: his guitar You put the pedal to the metal, and baby, I guarantee! You'll be juicin' to the tenth degree! Crankin' supersonic, you know I gotta rule, and I'm waa-aa-aay past cool! 'Sonic Past Cool' :Tails: But I don't want to say good-bye! Please stay with us, Baby-T! We can keep playing together. We could play dirt hockey and stuff! :Baby-T: Got to stay with Momma-T. You come with us. :Tails: I can't, Baby-T. The Freedom Fighters need me. Bye, Baby-T.... stay cool, huh? :Baby-T: Yeah, way past cool. Got to juice it loose! :Sally: Oh, my gosh. All this time, and he ends up talking like you. in Sonic's direction Heads or Tails :Snively: Welcome home, Dr. Robotnik. Exciting trip? :Robotnik: Shut up, Snivley. :Robotnik: Any news about the hedgehog? :Snively: N-not exactly, sir :Robotnik: What do you mean "not exactly"? Either there is, or there isn't. :Snively: Well, you see, I- red light flashes Emergency sign, Dr. Robotnik! Monitor 10! :monitor shows Tails in a field :Robotnik: Isn't that one of those accursed Freedom Fighters? :Snively: Affirmative, sir. His name is Tails, he is usually accompanied by Sonic. :Robotnik: Capture him. Perhaps his cries will flush out the hedgehog. :Sally: It's Sonic! :Antoine: I thought I detected a foul odor. :runs past Antoine, causing him to spin rapidly :Sonic: back Aw, Antoine. You're lookin' a little green! Actually, keep it! You look better green! :Tails: Hey, Sonic! How come only you can use the Power Ring? :Sonic: My Uncle Chuck invented them for me to take down dorks like Robotnik. :Tails: I hate that smelly old Robotnik! :Sonic: Yeah, don't we all! Season 2 'Game Guy' 'Sonic Conversion' :Bunnie is deroboticized and restored to normal :Bunnie: Alright! The Bunnie Bod is back! 'No Brainer' 'Blast to the Past: Part 1' :Sonic and Sally: repeating Palace Fountain, 3224. :Sonic: Palace Fountain, 32 chili dogs... :Sally: Sonic! :Young Sally: What's your name? :Sally: Oh, it's, uh... Alicia! :Young Sally: Hey, that's my middle name! 'Blast to the Past: Part 2' :Sally: at a monitor of the Destroyer Oh, my gosh! It's heading to the Great Forest! Sonic, that never happened! We must have change history! Do you know what this means? If that thing destroys the Great Forest, Knothole will never exist, and chances are... neither will we. :Sonic: But... I thought if the kids were roboticized, we wouldn't exist! :Sally: That too. We must stop both from happening! :Sonic: Aw, man... Time travel is such a pain. :Robotnik: Status report, Snivley. :Snivley: Yes, sir. 85% of the population captured and awaiting roboticization. However, some remain unaccounted for. One described as a very fast blue hedgehog. :Robotnik: Blue hedgehog? Eh, nothing to fret about. :Snivley: who Sonic is You're the blue hedgehog who... Security to war room! Now! :Sally: Sonic, we've got to go! :Sonic: On it. See ya soon, Slimely! :Snivley: Get him, get him, there he is! Get him! runs off with Sally, the wind ripping out most of Snivley's hair Sonic... ooh, you'll pay for this, hedgehog! :Robotnik: Who are you? :Sonic: Someone you're gonna learn to hate, Ro-butt-nik. :Robotnik: I already hate you. :Sonics: each other Way past cool! :Sonic runs past Sally and Rosie just a second before Sonic :Young Sonic: I'm still the fastest, Juice! :Sonic: He beat me! :Sally: No, Sonic. You beat yourself. :Sonic: Oh, yeah! Right! Cool. 'Fed Up With Antoine' 'Ghost Busted' 'Dulcy' 'The Void' :Sonic: Hey, NICOLE! Where's Sal? :NICOLE: An unknown anomaly has caused interference in my circuitry and- :Sonic: Start talking English! to violently shake her :NICOLE: Sonic… stop... shaking me. :looking at a crystalline castle :Bunnie: Yep, that's where ah'm havin' mah wedding! :Naugus: You should thank me! I'm going to get rid of Robotnik! a Spycam Bot What's that? :Sonic: One of Ro-butt-nik's Spy Orbs. :to Robotnik and Snivley watching a monitor with Sonic and Naugus :Naugus: Can he see us now? :Sonic: Yeeeup! :looks on in fear :Naugus: Greetings, Doctor Robotnik... menacingly Want to play? :The King: I'm turning to crystal... Naugus, what's happening? :Naugus: We've been too long into the void! It now threatens our very life force! I can only control it inside the void! We must go back... or we will die. :Sally: tearfully Daddy... :The King: Shh, Sally. Reach into my pocket. pulls out a small tablet This list contains all the known Freedom Fighter groups on Mobius. :Sonic: Hey, it'll be okay, Sal! Naugus will find a way out of there. Plus, we got the Freedom Fighter list, and Ari! :Sally: I hate to admit it... but you're right. :Sonic: Hey, I'm always right! :Sally: Not always! :Sonic: Am too! Ask NICOLE. :NICOLE: He's cool, Sal. Way past. 'The Odd Couple' :Sonic: You haven't lived until you've had one of my dogs! open a can of chili, causing it to bounce off the walls and hit Antoine in the face :Ant: Y-you... out of frustration :Sonic: Chill, roomie! You can have another helping! :Ant: Another helping... then faints :witnessing the mess Sonic made in the kitchen, Antoine hides in his dresser, making crazy sounds :Sonic: Man, I didn't know Ant wanted a chili dog that badly! :Sonic: his sleep, running around the walls I'll get you, Ro-butt-nik! :Antoine: Wh... what...? :Sonic: Yo, Robotnik! :Antoine: his senses snapped If you cannot be beating them... then you must to be joining them, yes?! :Antoine starts making a mess like Sonic, Sonic wakes up, then leaves :Sally: What is wrong with Antoine? :Sonic: I don't know, but I'm rebuilding my hut, snow or no snow. I can't stand living with Antoine. Plus, he lives like a pig! 'Ro-Becca' 'Cry Of The Wolf' :Robotnik: Snively. :Snively: Sir? :Robotnik: Have you noticed there are caves along the top of the canyon wall, but none at ground level? :Snively: Oh. Yes, Sir. :Robotnik: What does that tell you? :Snively: That the wolves... yelps used to be very tall? :Robotnik: It means...they're camouflaging the lower entrances. FIND THEEEEEMMM!!!!!! :Snively: Yes, Sir. :(Snively's Hoverunit fires zaps into the canyon. A cave is then revealed) :Snively: Bingo! Bingo! Yes! 'Drood Henge' :Snivley: held hostage by Sonic Hold your fire! Hold your fire! :Sonic: Now, tell them to let my little bud go. :Snivley: R-release the prisoner! :SWAT-bots let go of Tails :Sonic: Tell 'em the hedgehog is way, way past cool. :Snivley: The hedgehog is way, way past... hey! :Sonic: Ha, ha! Gotcha, Slimeley! 'Spyhog' 'The Doomsday Project' :NICOLE: Sonic, my main hedgehog. What up? :Sally: I hate it when she talks like that. :Snivley: mumbles Your idiocy will be your undoing, you ugly boil... :Robotnik: What was that, Snivley?! :Snivley: Oh, uh, I said the Doomsday Machine's going to need more oil, sir! :Robotnik: That's what I thought you said. :Robotnik: I really hate that hedgehog. I hate him. I hate him! HATE HIM!! Hate, HATE, HATE, '''HATE, HAAAAATTTEEEE!! :'''Sonic: All right! Way past cool! Ro-butt-nik's gone! :Sally: I don't believe it. Sonic, we actually did it! high-5, a burst of energy from their powered forms sparks Wow... if a high-five does that... what happens with a kiss? in to kiss Sonic :Sonic: Woah, woah, woah. I don't wanna find out. Outta here! :Sonic: No more Ro-butt-nik. Too bad. :Sally: What, "too bad"? :Sonic: Hey, without a bad guy around, what are heroes gonna to do? :Sally: You'll always be my hero, Sonic (the) Hedgehog. and Sonic hug, then look at each other and kiss. And their kiss triggers the energies of the Power Stones in them, conjuring fireworks in progress as the citizens and Freedom Fighters continue celebrating :shifts to the Doomsday Project's debriss. And Snivley's escape pod ressurfaces and Snivley is shown wearing a new suit :Snivley: YES! manically The big round guy finally let Sonic defeat him. Well, don't celebrate too soon, hedgehog! Now, it's my turn. manically And I'm not alone! pair of red eyes glow in the shadows Category:Sonic the Hedgehog TV Shows Quotes